daerafandomcom-20200214-history
Orb of Palantha-Kawon
The Orb of Palantha-Kawon This artifact is thought to be one of the Five Keys that, when combined, will restore Kela the Guardian to her corporeal form. The orb is a large floating sphere made of millions of tiny, interlocking crystal components that continually shifts in colors and texture as the crystal components morph into slightly different configurations. It can be used for as the focus for scrying, and adds +4 dice to scrying attempts. To defend against "Scry & Die" tactics, the artifact itself radiates a field that makes it much harder to scry on the Orb's vicinity (extends major protection (+15 dice) vs scrying effects within 60m radius). The Vault of Palantha-Kawon The Orb of Palantha-Kawon was kept in a gigantic vault under the lowest levels of a fortress called the Underkeep of Greb-Bithan. The ruins of Greb Bithan are located in the wilderness about two day's ride north of the town of Llangelynin in southern Heligastenen. Guardian The Orb was guarded by Amoneda'Suolliv, a hideous creature from the far realms, bound by a weighty soul contract to defend the Orb of Palantha-Kawon and drive off or destroy all intruders into the vault of the Underkeep. Protective Power Circles There were 4 layers of power circles around the Orb. Layer 1 (nearest to the orb) The innermost warded circle seems to have been made in an entirely different way than the other circles. The slender, canted script is obviously different from the other three power circles. A talented linguist would recognize the script as a modified version of Celestial. The script itself spartan and without the embellishment normally seen in magical writing None of the sigils on this layer responded when the name "Kela" is spoken aloud. This layer was made by one of the last few servants of Kela sacrificing himself and binding his soul to the power circle. A Mage’s Magnificent Enclosure spell is constantly in effect around the circle, extending as a complete sphere around the circle’s center point. The Orb still floats; it’s an artifact, and therefore immune to mortal magic. Bypass: This magic circle deactivates when a good, living creature touches their Kelic Item of Power to the barrier. The circle of power allows living creatures that bear one of Kela’s items of power to cross it, so long as Detect Good picks up a moderate or better aura of good from that creature. If someone who does not fit the bill attempts to pass, following effects activate: * Prismatic Sphere on the power circle, .25 inches outside the power circle. * Polymorph on the transgressor, turning them into a mudskipper. * Summon Astral Deva 30 feet above the top of the Orb Outer Circles The second, third and fourth layers are written in a thick and highly stylized script that looks like this: Unlike the first layer, these layers were painstakingly inscribed with great care and the letter forms are heavily embellished. There is some variation in the type of embellishment; a careful eye can determine that the different layers were written by different people or groups of people. Each has the effects of a Magic Circle Against Good in addition to other effects. Layer 2 This layer seems to be made by some sort of divine magic. It is quite powerful and seems to have something to do with the elements. It radiates magic from the schools of Abjuration, Evocation and Necromancy. This circle targets anyone crossing it with an Implosion spell. Once dead, the creature’s soul is hit with Create Greater Undead and sent into the rest of the dungeon to defend it. Bypass: This layer can be bypassed by applying at least two pints of the blood of an extraplanar creature with a strong aura of good (Force of 5+), which is poured over the section of runes to be crossed. The circle burns away the blood covering in 30 seconds, reactivating the circle after 5 rounds. The blood of a summoned creature is insufficient to bypass the rune. Destruction: Cover the entire circle in the blood of a strong, extraplanar good creature. 16 pints of blood will do. Alternatively, the circle can be broken by destroying the magically enhanced stone it is carved into, which must be done at four separate points within 1 hour to keep the circle from regenerating itself. Each attempt triggers the circle’s implosion effect unless somehow triggered without being in contact with the striking implement. Layer 3 This layer is most likely made by potent arcane magic. It radiates magic from the schools of Abjuration, Enchantment and Necromancy. This circle of power targets any creature crossing it with Symbol of Insanity and Horrid Wilting spells. Bypass: This layer can be bypassed by applying at least 8DV each of fire, acid, cold and electricity damage to a 3’ long section of the circle within 30 seconds. Destruction: Summon an elemental of at least large size to four equidistant parts of the circle within a space of 30 seconds. Must summon an earth, air, fire and water elemental. Each elemental takes 3 lethal damage damage per round (unblockable) and is destroyed at the moment the circle is destroyed. Alternatively, the circle can be broken by destroying the magically enhanced stone it is carved into, which must be done at four separate points within 1 hour to keep the circle from regenerating itself. Each attempt triggers the circle’s Confusion effect (flip a coin; heads) or Horrid Wilting effect (tails) unless somehow triggered without being in contact with the striking implement. Layer 4 This layer is the least powerful of the four circles of power, but still made by a very skilled divine caster. It radiates magic from the schools of Abjuration, Conjuration and Transmutation The circle targets any object (or undead) crossing it with a Disintegrate spell as a pulse of green energy builds and blasts the interloper. Living creatures are targeted with a Harm spell. Bypass: Apply 10DV of kinetic force damage and 10DV of positive energy (including cure spells or lay on hands) to a 3 foot area of the circle. Destruction: A creature must enter the circle, suffer damage and immediately after, cast a kinetic damage spell at Force 5 or greater on the the circle while receiving the effects of a healing spell of Force 5 or greater. The circle is destroyed, but leaves its mark on its bane in the form of the circle’s runes spiraling up the destroyer’s hands and feet. Treat this as a Curse of Force 7. Alternatively, the circle can be broken by destroying the stone it is carved into, which must be done at four separate points within 1 hour to keep the circle from regenerating itself. Each attempt triggers the circle’s disintegrate effect on the striking implement (or harm if it is hit with a natural strike or unarmed attack). Category:Artifacts Category:Locations Category:The Five Keys